Return to Disjoinh
by StarlightSparkles
Summary: Ed and Al are 12 and 11 when they went go to a town named Disjoinh and meet a girl named Twilight they saved her life the first time they met but after Ed and Al left they happen to come across the town again.Read and find out what happens.Love Reviews!
1. Leaving home

Walking through the grassy field was Edward and Alphonse Elric at the time Ed was 12 and Al was 11. "Are we there yet?" Ed complained dragging his feet. "Yes brother were almost there." Al answered for the 8th time getting a little annoyed. Then Ed stopped. "What is it brother?" Al asked stopping as well. "Listen." There was a faint noise that was getting louder and louder. "Ah! Help me! Please somebody help!" a young girl came into visual she was running away from two chimeras. "Brother we have to…" Al turned to talk to his brother but he was already running up the hill. The girl slid to a stop as she neared the cliff.

Then Ed slid in front of her, she jumped back a little startled at him coming up so quickly. "Who are you?" she asked looking at him bizarrely. "Your help for today." He said smiling but not looking back. The chimeras got closer and Ed clapped his hands together then smacked them on the ground there was flash of lights and he pulled a spear out of the ground. The first chimera jump at him and he hit it under the stomach launching it off the cliff, the second one came along as well and Ed jabbed the spear in its stomach making it drop to the ground.

He smiled and stood up straight turning to the girl. She looked at him awed, "That was amazing!" she yelled throwing her self onto him he fell back and they both hit the ground. The girl landed on top of him, Ed felt him self blush so he gently pushed her off him. "Thank you so much!" she said smiling thankfully and helping him up. "No problem." Ed said dusting himself off. "So why were those chimeras chasing you?" "I don't know I was just in my front yard watering the flowers and they jumped from behind my house and started chasing me." She said shrugging her shoulders. "That's weird." "What? Me watering my flowers or being in my front yard?" she said raising her eyebrow looking at him weird. Ed's eye twitched at the question, "Neither. It's just chimeras usually just don't attack humans they're usually instructed to." "Who said I was human!" she exclaimed. "Well you sure as heck didn't use magic on those chimeras!" "Who said I wanted to!" "I bet you can't." She opened her mouth to retort but she just sighed "So what if I can't she said stubbornly." Ed looked at her shocked, "You can't use your powers?" "No, my mom has to pass them down to me, and she says that I'm not ready for such a great power." She rolled her eyes then looked at the two guys, "Any ways who are you and what brings you to Disjoinh?" "I'm Edward Elric the full metal alchemist." "And I'm Al, Ed's little brother." He said walking up the hill towards Ed. "I'm Twilight Star but you can call me Crystal for short." She said extending her hand, Twilight had long brown hair that went down to the middle of her back there were also light blue streaks that sparkled in it. She had crystal blue eyes and was about the same height as Ed.

Ed extended his hand and shook it, Al did the same. "Nice to meet you." "You to." "So what brings you here?" she asked again. "Were just looking for something." Ed said crossing his arms. "What?" "The philos…" Al got cut off by Ed. "Don't tell her!" Ed yelled. "Why not!" she objected. "Because it's a secret." Ed said. "It can't be that big of a secret." "Well it is." "What ever shorty." She said crossing her arms irritated. Ed's face curled up in angry, "Who are you callin' short!" he yelled chasing her around. "If I was talking to you it was directed to you!" she yelled running away. "I'll show you shor…" he stopped behind her seeing that she suddenly froze up. "What's wrong with her brother?" Al asked looking at her. "I don't know." Ed waved his hand in front of her face and she blinked and took off running towards the town. Ed and Al looked at each other and followed her.

Twilight kept running into people but she didn't stop, _'Please be the wrong house. Don't let it be mine.'_ She thought to her self. Then Ed and Al caught up to her, "What's going on!" Ed asked looking at her. She pointed forward to the burning house. She turned the next corner over and she ended up on her front lawn. She frantically looked for a way in; until she saw a window open she ran towards it and climbed in. She ran up the stairs and busted down doors until she came across her mother laying on the floor with ash wood on her. Twilight grabbed her mother by each arm and dragged her down the stairs ((she's only 12 it's not like she's going to pick her up and carry her out.))

When she reached her front lawn she sat down on the ground and laid her mom on her lap and held her hand. "Mom? Wake up" she said shaking her shoulders. Her mom's opened and she looked up at her daughter. "Mom are you going to be alright?" Twilight asked squeezing her hand slightly. "Don't worry about me honey, I'll be fine." She whispered comforting her with a smile. "I have something for you." "What?" Her mom placed two fingers on Twilight's head and a blue light consumed her body. "Brother what's going on?" Al whispered to Ed. "Her mom's passing her powers on to Crystal." Ed said watching the flashing lights. The lights shrunk into a little ball which sunk into Twilight's chest. "Now listen to me and do everything I say be happy Twilight, never let anyone lower your self-esteem, show that beautiful smile, meet a guy, fall in love, and here never take it off I want you to remember me." She took off a necklace and put it around Twilight's neck. "But most of all don't forget…I love you." Her eyes went blank and she let go of Twilight's hand. Twilight shook her shoulders, "Mom. Mom? You said you be ok!" tears escaping her eyes. "Mommy! I love you too." Ed stepped beside her and put his hand on her shoulder; she looked up at him and threw her self into his arms crying harder. Al walked over to her mom and picked her up, "Where do I?" he looked down at her. Ed signaled him to put her in the house so her body could be burned Al did as he was instructed. "Do you want to stay with us for a little?" Ed asked. All she did was nod her head.

That day Twilight walked away from her dearly loved house and mother.


	2. New Addition

♥3 years later♥

"It's been three years and no luck of finding the philosopher's stone, only fakes and frauds. Can you believe that?" Ed said dragging his feet through the dirt path with his suit case in one hand talking to Al. "Brother Look." Al said pointing to the town in front of them. "Finally! We've been walking for hours." Ed exclaimed exhaling relieved. They entered the town and looked around, "Doesn't this look a little familiar to you Ed?" Al asked unsure. "I don't know but let's get some food I'm staving." Ed said straightening up and looking around. As they turned the corner they heard a scream in the distance, "Come on!" Ed yelled as they ran towards it they stopped seeing a guy with a gun holding it to some ladies head. Ed ran towards her but the guy turned slightly, his hand shaking steadily "Stop or I'll shoot!" he yelled. Ed stopped immediately, and then a girl with her hair tied and in a long cloak back came out of the crowd and walked towards him.

"Didn't you here what I said! Stop or I'll shoot!" he yelled holding the gun at her now. She looked up at him and shook her head, "Shoot me then." She said walking forward some more, he pulled the trigger to the gun and she raised her hand creating a thick layer of ice, the man kept shooting he succeeded in shooting a hole in the ice, the bullet flew in her cloak ripping a hole in it, she ducked down a little "Shit!" he finally stopped and, 'click' "Oh no…" 'Click click click' he was out of bullets. She waved her hands and the ice melted, she quickly ripped her cloak off and threw the lady to the side and the gun down. The older women crawled away quickly. "Weaponless I see." She said with laughter in her voice. "I don't need a weapon to beat you." He said charging toward her he swung for her face but he missed she swung around and kneed him in the stomach. He grabbed her hair and she fell back a little but he only pulled out her scrunchi. That's when Ed ran forward, and started hitting the guy around. The girl shook her hair out of her face and watched as Ed beat up the man. Ed swung one last time and the guy fell to the ground.

"Excuse you! No body asked for your help!" the girl yelled. Ed turned around, "Well I helped anyways! You could at least say thanks." He yelled feeling under appreciated. "Look shorty I don't have to…!" "I'm not short!" Ed yelled tackling her to ground, the rolled around a little and the girl kicked him off then swung her legs back and forward pushing her self up. Al then grabbed Ed from continuing on, "Brother stop." Al said holding his arms stopping him from going any where.

The girl relaxed and stared at Al and Ed, "I know you, don't I?" she asked walking towards them, then it hit her like an arrow, "Ed and Al?" she exclaimed happily. They both nodded. She squealed excited and ran towards Ed landing on top of him giving him a hug, "I've missed you guys so much!" Ed turned red and pushed her off of him, "Who are you?" He asked standing up. "Hello! It's me…Twilight." Ed's mouth dropped, "You look really different." He said shocked. "I know I grew up," "I can tell." He said smiling a little. She gave a weak laugh, "So, when'd you get taller?" she teased. "Well it has been 3 years since we've last seen each other." "I know. It's just kind of weird being shorter then someone that use to be so used to be really short for a guy." Ed's eye twitched, but he blew it off with a laugh. "I guess so." "Oh and by the way, I wasn't calling you short. You know right before you tackled me." She said raising her eyebrow a little and smiling. Ed blushed embarrassed "Oh." "So how have you been Al?" she asked turning to him. "Fine, what about you?" She shook her head, "Great I made new friends when you guys left…after what happened." She said away. There was a bit of an awkward silence for a moment, "Well anyways! Have you guys found what you're looking for yet?" she asked changing the subject. They looked up at each other then to her, "No, not yet." Ed said first. "Oh, well I hope you find it soon." She said smiling again. "Yea, same here." Al said looking down. "Well I guess we better get going. It was nice running into you again Twilight." Ed said walking past her with Al behind him. Twilight turned around and watched them leave she shook her head, "Wait!" Ed stopped and looked at her. "I want to go with you two!...Please." she said giving him puppy dog eyes and sticking out her bottom lip. Ed stared at her for a moment and smiled, he waved his hand sending a motion to come on. Twilight smiled and ran towards Ed and Al, "So where to?" she asked. "Tringhji." Ed said looking forward _'Looks like we have a new addition to the team'_ Ed thought happily. "Alright." They all walked down the dirt road to the next town and never looked back.


	3. Tringhji

♥♥In Tringhji♥♥

"Wow, this place is gorgeous!" Twilight squealed excitedly. "It is pretty nice isn't it?" Ed agreed looking at all the lights hanging from the buildings. "Have you ever seen anything so beautiful?" she smiled looking at all the people laughing and talking. "I could name a few things." He said smiling at her. She smiled back and looked forwards, "So where exactly are we going?" she asked changing the subject. "We should head for a hotel first. Don't you think so brother?" Al asked looking down at him. Ed looked up and nodded, "Yea, I guess we could use some shut eye." "I see a hotel over there." Twilight said pointing in front of her. "Good enough."

When they reached the hotel they all made their way to the front desk, "Hi, Welcome to The Tringhji Hotel. How long will you be staying?" the lady asked overly happy looking up at Twilight. "Uh…" "We'll be staying 2 days." Ed said pulling out his wallet. "That'll be 1,400 dollars." The lady said pushing a pen and piece of paper towards him. Ed opened his wallet and pulled out the money handing it to the lady at the front desk; in exchange she gave him two room keys. "I hope your stay here is wonderful." She said to them as they walked down the hall way. "Thank you." Al said waving to her.

As they made there way up the stairs they kept looking up every once in a while trying to make sure the number on the key matched the one on the door. "Oh, here's a room." Twilight said stopping and pointing to one. Ed tossed her the key and she caught it, she frowned at the key a little. "Where are you two going?" she asked looking up confused. "There's two keys, you get your own room and we share." Ed answered walking down to his and Al's room. "But why am I alone?" "Don't you want some privacy?" he asked opening the door to let Al in. "I guess." She said opening her door as well. "Ok, Night Twilight." "Night Ed." She said walking in to her room. She walked over to her bed and sat down on it relaxing. "Comfy bed." She said smiling happily and giving a little yawn as she sunk into the covers closing her eyes and drifting into sleep.

Meanwhile in Ed and Al's room Ed was getting undressed ((when I say undressed I mean in boxers and a black sleeveless shirt…get your head out of the gutter, lol)) "So when are you going to tell Twilight about the philosopher's stone? I mean she'll want to know what she's helping us with, don't you think so brother?" Al asked sitting on the bed across from Ed's. Ed sighed looking down at the ground, "I guess the next time she asks I'll have to." He said climbing into his cover resting his back on the head board. "What do you think her reaction will be?" "I don't know, but I really hope she doesn't leave because of it." "She won't Ed." "How do you know?" "She's just like us Ed. What does she have to go back to?" There was a long silence, but it was interrupted by a knock on the door. Ed pushed the covers off him and walked over to the door opening it, to his surprise it was Twilight. "What's wrong?" he asked looking at her worried. "I'm going to sound stupid for this but I…uh…had a bad dream." She said looking up at him embarrassed. Ed gave a little laugh, "Is that all?" She frowned at him clenched her fists, "It was really scary!" she protested. "Sorry. It was just…" "Just what?" "It was just weird that you came here to tell us that." "I didn't come here to tell you that. I wanted to know if I could come in here?" she asked looking down and getting quiet. Ed turned to Al, who was nodding his head in approval. "Yeah. Come on in." he said smiling. She walked in looking around the room, "Hey this isn't fair, your guy's room is bigger then mine." "That's because they're two beds in here." Ed said climbing in bed again, Twilight stood in the middle of the room looking around and biting her bottom lip a little. "Aren't you gonna get in bed?" Al asked. "Which one am I sleeping in?" she asked looking over at him. "With Ed, there's no room in my bed." He said lying down in his bed. "Alright." She said walking over to Ed's bed, he scooted over and lifted the covers up making room for her. As she climbed in she grabbed his arm and scooted back resting her body next to his and placing his arm around her waist. Ed felt the butterflies in his stomach but he ignored them, he wasn't going to push her away again over a hug ((hug-ish type thing)). "Good night Al, Ed" Twilight said closing her eyes and drifting into sleep again. "Night." They both said doing the same.

The next day Ed woke up to an empty bed, "Twilight?" he looked around the room to see if she just happened to get up to sit somewhere else, nothing. "Hey Al, Did you see Twilight go anywhere?" he asked turning to his brother. Al rose from his sleep and turned to Ed as well, "No, I didn't even hear her get up." Then the door creaked open, "Ok! Thank you! I will." Twilight said walking in with a fake smile on and waving down the hall. When she shut the door she leaned up against it and slid down onto the floor her face expression dropping and her sighing in relief. "That lady is to cheerful, it's kind of sickening." She looked up at the boys staring at her, "What?" she asked confused. "Where'd you go this morning? We were worried." Ed asked sitting all the way up. "Oh, I went to this really cute store down the street so I could by some clothes." She said getting off the floor "I didn't mean to worry you." "It's ok, no need to apologize." Al said getting out of the bed. "So, what are we here for exactly?" she asked walking over to Ed's bed setting the clothes down next to it and sitting criss cross on the bed. Al looked over to the Ed and waited for him to answer. "Uh…We here for the…" Twilight looked at him waiting, "for the what?" "The Philosopher stone." He finished looking over to her. "Why would you want to look for something like that? I thought that kind of research was forbidden or something." "You know about it?" Al asked curiously. "Yeah, my dad was interested in it." "Your dad?" Ed asked confused. "Yeah, he was a stupid State Alchemist and he was so caught up in his work he didn't even think twice about leaving to Benitine when they offered him a job there, he took my sister with him. He promised he'd come back but he never did. Oh but no offense to you Ed since your 'The Full Metal Alchemist' or whatever." She gave a weak smile. "Well anyways, let's go look for that stone!" she said getting off the bed and walking towards the door. Ed and Al looked at each other for a moment then back at Twilight. "Wait, wait, wait, you have a sister?" Ed asked slightly overwhelmed. "Yeah, I was only a baby when they left but my mom told me all about it." She said giving a weak smile. "Why don't you go to the town to find them? I mean do they even know about what happened to…your…mom?" Twilight shook her head, "It doesn't matter, I couldn't contact them if I wanted to." She said quietly. "Why not?" Al asked oddly. "Their dead." She said clearly while facing the ground. "I'm sorry." Ed said quietly. "It's fine, but let's get going." She said changing her mood around and looking up with a reassuring smile. "Are you ok with it? I mean do you really want to look for the stone?" Ed asked getting out of bed and putting his clothes. "Yeah, I'm sure you guys have a reason for looking for it and whatever it is I want to help." She looked at them and nodded. Ed stopped and smiled at her he couldn't get over her confidence. "Come on." She said opening the door, "We have a stone to look for." They both got up and walked towards the door, shutting the door behind them and walking down the hall it was silent. There was nothing really to talk about, as they exited the hotel the front desk lady said with a big smile, "Have a nice day." The door shut behind them and Twilight screamed, "What is it!" Ed yelled alarmed. "That lady is to dang nice for her own good." She said through clenched teeth. Ed and Al laughed and kept walking. Twilight caught up to them and asked, "Whoa look at that!" she yelled pointing to a large oak tree surrounded by acres of green grass, "Can we go over there please?" she begged giving him puppy dog eyes. Ed smiled looking in her pretty blue eyes, "Yeah, just for a little." They all walked on to the grassy field towards the oak tree. Twilight stretched and got to the base of the tree, as she was about to sit down two feet came swinging down from the tree kicking her in the stomach she flew backwards falling onto the ground. Ed looked up at Twilight hit the ground, "What the--?" "Hello Twilight." A voice said from the tree. Twilight winced as she got up, she recognized that voice but how could it be. "Is it you Z—"


	4. Zyro

"Yeah, it's me alright." The guy said jumping down from the tree branch. "Zyro, What are you doing here? I thought that you weren't allowed back in this state." "Twilight, who is this guy?" Ed asked running next to her. "Oh, you haven't told them about me. Wow Twi you haven't improved much on being a very good girlfriend have you." He said raising his eyebrow and giving a wicked smile. She glared at him, "He's not even my boyfriend and don't call me Twi, my names Twilight." She retorted angrily. "Don't avoid his question Twi. Answer the man."

Ed looked over to Twilight waiting for her to answer; she looked down clenching her fists. "He's my ex-boyfriend, Zyro. When I broke up with him things got a little out of hand, thankfully someone called the police and they came and arrested him." Ed stared at her in disbelief _'ex-boyfriend?'_. "Why didn't you tell us and what happened?" Al asked her in a seriously tone. "I didn't really think that it would come to the point that I'd have to. I thought that I wouldn't ever have to see him again so I thought I could've just put him behind me…but I guess I thought wrong." "But what happened when…?"

"As much as I'd love to interrupt this little babble between you. I have some unfinished business to deal with." Zyro said cutting Ed off and talking a few steps forward. Twilight rolled her eyes, "You have no business here." She said looking up at him in disgust. "Of course I do, we never finished what we started." He said waving his hands in the air forging a sword of flames. "Whoa he has powers too?" Al asked looking at the sword in amazement. "Yeah, unfortunately." She answered looking up at him. "I'm waiting Twi." Zyro said swinging his sword around. "I don't want to fight you." "Why not? You didn't seem to have any trouble with it when you broke up with me." He said holding his sword to his side. "Shut up!" she yelled getting angry.

"You know better then to raise your voice Twi, what would your mother say?" he looked up at her smirking. She didn't respond. "That was harsh!" Ed yelled angrily. "Shut up! This is between me and her." "If she doesn't want to fight you, what do you have between each other?" Zyro rolled his eyes, "Wow, Twilight you're standards have gotten _shorter_ haven't they." He said looking at her bored. Ed's eye twitched and he ran towards him with his fist ready to swing, "Brother!" "Who are you callin' short!" he yelled angrily punching him in the face sending him flying back landing with a thump on the ground.

Twilight looked up quickly, "Ed! No!" Zyro smiled as he got up, "I'm not gonna lie you've gotta decent punch." He said wiping some blood of the corner of his mouth. Ed smirked, "Really? I was wondering why I sent you flying backwards." He said sarcastically. "Not very modest, are you?" he stated raising an eyebrow. "Hey, I thought if he's being honest why shouldn't I be." He turned to Twilight, "So, have you decided to fight me?" he asked putting up his sword. "No, I'm not going to Zyro, please just leave." "Fine." Twilight looked at him shocked, "You're really just gonna leave?" she asked looking at him uncertainly. "Yeah, I'm obviously not wanted here." He said stabbing his sword in the ground. "You've got that right." Ed mumbled under his breath. "I also never want to see you again." She said putting her hands on her hips. "In that case, I want a kiss before I leave." He said taking a step forwards. "No way!" Ed yelled stepping in front of her putting his arms up. Twilight gave a small laugh, "Ed it's ok and it's only a kiss. Besides as long as I do this one thing I'll never see him again, right?" she said looking over to Zyro who was glaring at Ed. "Right." Ed put his arms down and stepped to the side turning a deep red. Zyro smiled and stepped forward grabbing Twilight by the hips pulling her body against his, "So I'll never see you again if I kiss you?" she asked looking up at him. "Yeah, you just asked me that." "Can't be to sure when it comes to you and by the way, this kiss means nothing to me. Ok?" "Shut up and kiss me." He said leaning in to her lips. Ed crossed his arms angrily trying not to watch them kiss. When their lips met Zyro pulled his sword out of the ground, "Good bye Twilight." He said pulling away from the kiss and thrusting the sword forwards. She looked at him confused, "What are—Ouf!" she hit the ground before she got to finish her sentence.

When she looked up she saw Zyro's sword pull away from Ed's body then Ed fall to the ground in silence. "No!" she crawled over to Ed, "Are you alright?" He nodded his head a little holding the stab in his stomach. "Al! Go get help!" she yelled looking over to his shocked brother. He just stood there, "Al! If you want Ed to live you need to go now!" she yelled at him again. Al nodded and ran off towards the town. "I won't let you die Ed." She said smiling weakly at him. "How touching." Zyro said from behind her. She stood up forging an icy sword of her own,

"You'll pay for that!" she yelled angrily swinging her sword at him, but he dodged it. "Finally you fight." He said swinging his sword at her, but she ducked swinging her sword and sliding it across his stomach. He grunted in pain gripping his sword tighter and slashing down at Twilight's arm, she screamed in pain and dropped her sword. He took this chance to jump up in the air slicing his sword down towards her, but she grabbed her sword and put her in front of her causing their swords to clash together; he landed on top of her pushing his sword towards her, she grunted as she struggled to keep the swords away from her body.

She quickly slipped her legs from under his body and kicking him off of her. She got up as he fell; she got back in a fighting position waiting for him to get up. When he did he turned his sword into a ball and threw it at her she took her sword letting it hit the side of her sword causing it to bounce off. He started throwing more and fiery balls at her; she tried to dodge them with her sword but one broke through hitting her in the stomach causing her to drop her sword and fall to the ground. "I thought you said if I kiss you, you'd leave." She stated looking up at him angrily. "You said if you kiss me _you'd_ never see me again." "Exactly, so why'd you go back on your word?" "If I kill you, you won't ever see me again." "That's not fair! You twisted my words so that they suited you." "Sorry to do this Twilight." He said putting his sword in the direction of her heart. "I'm sorry too." Ed said clapping his hands together and then the ground sending a large fist shaped rock towards Zyro, hitting him and sending him flying off the cliff.

**((Sorry it took me so long to update! I got really busy during the summer and left my house a lot, but here's chappie four and it's a cliffy.))**


End file.
